batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dick Grayson
Richard John "Dick" Grayson '''(born March 20, 1997) is a vigilante and member of the Bat Family. He is the son of the late John and Mary Grayson, the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne and the ex-boyfriend of Barbara Gordon. Dick was once a circus performer at Haly's Circus with his parents in a family act called The Flying Graysons until their act was sabotaged by crime boss Tony Zucco, ending in his parent's death. He was then adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne and even later discovered he was "Batman". Dick joined his side as the vigilante known as '''Redbird and later Robin. Dick later quit the Bat Family and his identity as Robin in order to discover his own independence. Biography Early life Dick was born to John and Mary Grayson on March 20, 1997. He was then raised in Haly's Circus and trained to be an acrobat, later joining The Flying Graysons and starring alongside his mother and father. Death of his parents Before the beginning of the final show in Gotham, Dick noticed the owner of the circus, Mr. Haly, talking to an unknown man but before Dick could listen in at all, his dad called him back to prepare for the show. During the act, the family did several flips that were successful, however, when Dick's parents went across on their own, the ropes let them go and causes them to fall to their death, right in front of Dick. A moment later, several thugs broke through the tent and began to shoot into the crowd, causing a panic. Dick managed to safely get down off the circus equipment but quickly fell into a hiding spot, frozen with fear. He stayed there until the vigilante that had been seen around Gotham grabbed him and got him out of the tent, into police protection. He also later managed to stop the fire fight. In the next few days following the tragedy, Dick was placed into foster care and also in and out of therapy. However, during his parent's funeral, Dick was noticed by Bruce Wayne, who could relate to him after his parent's deaths. Wayne ended up adopting Dick and after signing many papers, he was officially Dick's adoptive father, taking him to live at Wayne Manor. Personality Before his parents died, Dick was an extremely happy kid, making jokes and puns whenever he could and laughing along with everyone else. However, after the tragedy, Dick became extremely cold and distant, refusing to open up and talk to his therapist. Abilities * Peak of human physical condition: After training extensively at Haly's Circus, Dick reached the peak of human physical condition, being capable of extensive gymnastics. ** Gymnastics/Free-running: Dick is able to do several flips at once and proceed with a backflip. He can also swing off of a rope or something similar and do several flips, even being capable of stopping his fall by grabbing another one. Equipment Former Equipment * [[Robin suit|'Robin suit']]: Dick dons a protective, armoured, red and green suit whilst protecting Gotham as Robin alongside Batman. Appearances Batman: Anarky Green Arrow Season 1 * "Past Sins" (indirectly mentioned) * "Bloodlines, Part 1" Behind the Scenes * In DC Comics, Richard John "Dick" Grayson '''is the first character to take on the mantle of Robin and was the first ever sidekick of Batman. After years of working alongside Batman, Grayson eventually grew up to become the vigilante '''Nightwing. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Vigilantes Category:Bat Family Members Category:Humans Category:The Flying Grayson Members Category:Breachers